starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Escuadrón Pícaro/Leyendas
El Escuadrón Pícaro era una élite de escuadrones de cazas estelares Ala-X fundada por Wedge Antilles y Luke Skywalker poco después de la Batalla de Yavin. Su servicio a la Nueva República continuó a través de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. El alto mando del Escuadrón Pícaro cambió de manos desde Luke Skywalker a Wedge Antilles, pasando puntualmente a Derek Alivian durante el rechazo de Ysanne Isard en Thyferra y mientras Wedge estaba dirigiendo el Escuadrón Espectro, el liderazgo pasó a Tycho Celchu después a Gavin Darklighter y finalmente a Jaina Solo. Historia Yavin, Hoth y Endor Los orígenes del Escuadrón Pícaro pueden encontrarse desde la Batalla de Yavin, donde dos pilotos establecerían al final el Escuadrón Pícaro—Luke Skywalker y Wedge Antilles—los únicos miembros del Escuadrón Rojo de la Alianza Rebelde que sobrevivieron a la batalla. Después de la batalla, el Escuadrón Rojo fue reformado y trabajaría en dos grupos. El primero fue el Vuelo Renegado bajo el Comandante Narra, el líder del escuadrón, el segundo fue el Vuelo Pícaro, bajo las ordenes de Luke Skywalker. El núcleo del Vuelo Pícaro era Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles, Zev Senesca, Wes Jason y más tarde Kasan Moor. El Vuelo Renegado fue destruido después de la Batalla de Yavin en una misión de escolta a Ison, viniendo desde Derra 4 con un convoy que transportaba suministros para la base Rebelde. Mientras un poco más tarde, el Vuelo Pícaro y algunos otros cazas llegaron al Corredor de Ison, donde se encontraron con los restos del Vuelo Renegado y del convoy que estaban escoltando. Entonces el Vuelo Pícaro y su convoy cayeron en una emboscada por todos lados que se convirtió en la Batalla del Corredor de Ison. Después de esto, el Vuelo Pícaro se convirtió en el Escuadrón Pícaro, con Luke Skywalker como su Comandante y con nuevos pilotos añadidos a su lista, tales como Tycho Celchu y el veterano miembro del Escuadrón Rojo Derek “Hobbie” Klivian. Siendo un grupo cada vez más autónomo, los Pícaros no tenían órdenes permanentes, estando preparados en cualquier momento para atender cualquier misión urgente que pudiera surgir. Durante la Batalla de Hoth, los Pícaros solo tenían ocho pilotos (agrupados en cuatro pares), pero añadieron algunos miembros 'invitados' a su escuadrón, incluyendo al contrabandista en régimen de visita Dash Rendar. Los deslizadores de nieve de los Pícaros dieron tiempo suficiente a los Rebeldes para evacuar la Base Eco. Solo seis de ellos sobrevivieron a la Batalla de Hoth. Después de la evacuación de Hoth, Antilles tomo el liderazgo durante la ausencia de Skywalker durante sus pruebas en Dagobah, dirigiendo una peligrosa misión a las Fauces. Entonces Wedge encabezó importantes misiones tales como la Batalla de Dubrillion, la Misión a Destrillion, la Batalla de Fondor. Después de la captura de Han Solo, Skywalker y Antilles formaron un escuadrón de 12 unidades alrededor del grupo central y el Escuadrón Pícaro quedó formado. Antilles solía dirigir el escuadrón cuando Luke tenía misiones en tierra firme. Una de las últimas misiones de Luke con el escuadrón fue la Batalla de Gall contra los Imperiales, en un intento de deshacerse del caza recompensas que había raptado a Han Solo. El escuadrón participó en incontables misiones importantes que les llevaron a la Batalla de Endor. El Escuadrón intervino en el robo de la lanzadera Tydirium, el rescate de los prisioneros capturados en Hoth, en la Primera Batalla de Bakura, y la subsiguiente persecución del Transportador Escolta Explotador a Geonosis, y en la última pero no menos importante, Batalla de Bespin. Durante la Batalla de Endor, el Escuadrón Pícaro fue disuelto y absorbido por la flota general, con muchos de sus pilotos distribuidos en otros escuadrones. Los Pícaros restantes y los nuevos pilotos fueron agrupados en una unidad llamada Escuadrón Rojo, el cual Antilles bautizó así en memoria de la Batalla de Yavin; él mismo tomó el cargo de “Líder Rojo”. De hecho, solo cinco pilotos quedaban del Escuadrón Pícaro—Wedge Antilles (Líder Rojo, Ala-X), Tycho Celchu, (Verde Tres, Ala-A), Wes Jason, Derek Alivian (Rojo Cuatro, Ala-X) y un hombre desconocido identificado como Rojo Cinco (Ala-X). Todos ellos excepto Rojo Cinco sobrevivieron a la batalla. Luchando por la Nueva República thumb|right|300px|Los nuevos Pícaros siendo seleccionados poco después de la [[Batalla de Endor.]] Después de Endor, el escuadrón temporal y apresuradamente reformado con pilotos rebeldes disponibles que quedaron libres de las secuelas de la batalla, para defender al planeta Bakura dirigidos por Luke Skywalker, quien era todavía considerado el Líder Pícaro. El Escuadrón Pícaro, reformado oficialmente por Antilles, estaba considerado como lo mejor de lo mejor, emprendiendo su primera misión a Cilpar con un equipo reducido de seis: Antilles, Janson, Alivian, Celchu, Plourr Ilo y Dllr Nep. Sumándose Elscol Loro al grupo después de esta misión, el escuadrón se desplazó hasta Mrlsst y después a Tatooine en donde Elscol se embarcó en otras misiones con el equipo converso de Espionaje Imperial dirigido por Sixtus Quinn. Durante el siguiente año, el Escuadrón Pícaro finalmente aumentó a doce—número constante del escuadrón de cazas de la Nueva República. Se involucraron en escaramuzas en varios mundos, incluyendo Brentaal 4 donde capturaron al Barón Soontir Fel. Éste, desertó y se unió al bando de su cuñado, Wedge, con esperanza de encontrar a Syal Antilles (Wynssa Starflare), la hermanda del lider de los Pícaros. Fel fue pivotal para ayudar en el rescate de Sate Pestage en Ciutric tras su deserción del Imperio. Del resto de miembros del escuadrón, Janson y Alivian fueron a entrenar a nuevos escuadrones, Fel desapareció, Celchu se embarcó en una misión para la Agencia de Espionaje de la Nueva República y Nrin Vakil se retiró para superar su dolor por la perdida de Ibitsam. Antilles fue encargado de restaurar el Escuadrón Pícaro, de ser una herramienta de alardeo político para los mundos de la Nueva República, a la poderosa fuerza de combate que siempre fue. El reconstituido Escuadrón Pícaro sería un instrumento decisivo de la Nueva República contra las fuerzas Imperiales lideradas por Ysanne Isard, con la meta final de tomar Coruscant. Unos 1.200 pilotos se ofrecieron voluntarios para al resucitado Escuadrón Pícaro. El reformado escuadrón fue rápidamente entrenado a través de una variedad de misiones diseñadas para probar las habilidades de los Pícaros en numerosas áreas. Estaba compuesto por pilotos tales como Corran Horn, Gavin Darklighter, Erisi Dlarit, Lujayne Forge y Bror Jace. Antilles escogió a Tycho Celchu como su Oficial Ejecutivo, una elección que él discutir para conseguirla con algunos de sus superiores de las fuerzas militares de la Nueva República, ya que Celchu estaba bajo sospecha desde problemas anteriores. Los pilotos de su comando confiaron rápidamente empujados en la línea de fuego en la desastrosa Batalla de Borleias. Muy poco después, Borleias fue recuperado en un segundo acalorado asalto. Desde Borelias, la Nueva República estaba en una favorable posición para una acción ofensiva directa al núcleo, particularmente hacia la Capital Galáctica de Coruscant. El Escuadrón Pícaro continuó liderando el camino. thumb|left|225px|Los Pícaros combatiendo sobre [[Borleias.]] Con las dos adiciones de Aril Nunb y Pash Cracken, el Escuadrón Pícaro se infiltró en Coruscant. Fueron en equipos de dos llegándose a reunir todos juntos, ganando un aliado en Asyr Sei'lar, una bothan que fue alumna de la Academia Marcial Bothan. Celchu conmocionó a los Pícaros, cuando apareció en Coruscant después de habérsele dado por muerto en un desastroso ataque por el Señor de la Guerra Zsinj en Noquivzor. Él había sido traído con antelación por Wedge como respaldo. Tycho había comprado seis Cazadores de cabezas Z-95, de los cuales cinco fueron usados en el ataque para derribar los escudos orbitales de Coruscant. El sexto fue pilotado por Corran Horn hacía una tormenta creada por los Pícaros para hervir las reservas de agua con los espejos orbitales de Coruscant. Su meta era inutilizar un subsistema de suministro eléctrico enterrado bajo una estatua. Aunque este esfuerzo fue fructífero, Horn fue capturado posteriormente por Ysanne Isard usando los códigos anulados del Cazatalentos (proporcionados a ella por la tornadiza espía Erisi Dlarit). Horn fue llevado al Lusankya pero le dieron por muerto entre los escombros donde la tormenta y su ataque tuvieron lugar. Tycho Celchu fue acusado de traición y fue llevado a juicio, defendido por su compañero de Escuadrón Nawara Ven. Mientras tanto, Corran Horn estaba atrapado en las instalaciones del Lusankya de Isard. Él se las arregló para escapar, mientras el juicio de Celchu estaba haciendo trizas al Escuadrón. Finalmente, cuando Ysanne Isard devasto Coruscant en su despegue en el Lusankya, Erisi Dlarit, la verdadera traidora, fingió ser atraída por un rayo tractor para encontrarse con su jefa en el Súper Destructor Estelar. La Guerra del Bacta Para perseguir a Isard, el Escuadrón Pícaro dimitió de sus cometidos para participar en la Guerra del Bacta. Con solo el mínimo de recursos, se las arreglaron para afiliar el [[Destructor Espacial Avaricia|Destructor Espacial Avaricia]] a la Nueva República y al severamente dañado Lusankya, haciendo que ella se rindiera. Ysanne Isard fue dada por muerta, derribada por los Pícaros cuando intentaba escapar. Thyferra fue liberado y el Escuadrón Pícaro ganó un piloto en Tal'dira. No obstante, Nawara Ven se convirtió en Ejecutivo Oficial del Escuadrón, siendo incapaz de pilotar un Ala-X otra vez, debido a la perdida de su pierna que le impedía volar bien incluso con una prótesis. Durante aquella época, Alivian lideró temporalmente el Escuadrón Pícaro durante la “verdadera” ausencia del Escuadrón Pícaro. No obstante, un presunto error de archivo evitó que las dimisiones fuesen documentadas oficialmente y los Pícaros volvieron de nuevo a ser oficiales de la Nueva República y la misión en Thyferra fue considerada retroactivamente una campaña legítima de la Nueva República. Antilles volvió a dirigir por encima de Celchu y fundó el Escuadrón Espectro. Antilles dirigió ambos escuadrones contra el Señor de la Guerra Zsinj y posteriormente, él retornó al mando como Líder Pícaro. Acciones posteriores El Escuadrón Pícaro vio muchos combates durante la Crisis Thrawn, incluyendo la Batalla de Sluis Van y la Batalla de Bilbringi. Inmediatamente poco después, participaron en la conquista de la Hegemonía Ciutric del Príncipe-Almirante Delak Krennel. La Nueva República tomó uno de sus planetas periféricos y entonces prepararon un ataque a Ciutric, la capital planetaria de la Hegemonía. El Escuadrón Pícaro también estaba por aquel entonces buscando pistas que les pudieran llevar a los restantes prisioneros del Lusankya. Uno de estos prisioneros, Urlor Sette, regresó inesperadamente en una fiesta para el escuadrón. Una vez Corran Horn lo reconoció y dijo su nombre, un dispositivo implantado en Sette lo mató. El Escuadrón fue a una misión a Commenor, encontrando algunos de los prisioneros y descubriendo que Ysanne Isard podía estar viva. Durante el ataque a uno de los planetas periféricos de Krennel, Horn fue disparado. Había encontrado una instalación secreta que evidenciaba la existencia de una Estación Pulsar, parecida a la Estrella de la Muerte. Ellos fueron a atacar el supuesto lugar donde se encontraba, una luna en órbita a un gaseoso gigante, pero fueron emboscados. Dos escuadrones Defensores TIE, los Forasteros y los Intrusos los salvaron, bajo las ordenes del Coronel Vessery. Fueron llevados a una base secreta, habiendo perdido 4 pilotos, 2 muertos, 2 gravemente heridos considerados por muertos. Sorprendentemente, se reunieron con Ysanne Isard, responsable de su rescate y posición. Ella les reveló que la Isard que ellos creían que habían matado era un clon, y que ella había sobrevivido para amenazarla y que todo lo que Isard quería era su defunción. El Escuadrón fue entrenado para usar Defensores TIE y una vez concluido atacaron Ciutric. La Nueva República atacó al mismo tiempo, matando a Krennel en el consiguiente campo de batalla. La Isard real trató de recuperar el Lusankya en Sluis Van, pero le dispararon y se dijo que murió en el intento por Iella Wessiri. Existen fuentes fiables que sugieren que Isard pudo realmente mantenerse viva cerca del arco que estaba acordonado y guardado por droides. Esta pista vino por el hecho de que Iella Wessiri tosió a la vez que Corran Horn mencionó el área del Lusankya. La Isard verdadera había traicionado al Escuadrón Pícaro al no apoyarles en su intento de matar al clon de Isard y rescatar al resto de los prisioneros del Lusankya en Ciutric. No obstante el Escuadrón triunfó y el clon de Isard fue eliminado. El retorno del Emperador Palpatine significó que los Pícaros volvieron en una misión de vuelo después de la misión de salvaguardar a la Nueva República. Después de la Caída de Coruscant, Antilles fue encomendado con la tarea de reconfigurar al Escuadrón Pícaro en una unidad de multi-lucha. Antilles sintió que esto destruiría la cohesión de la unidad, pero sus jefes creían que el prestigio de llevar el nombre del Escuadrón Pícaro merecería la pena. Antilles organizó la fuerza de combate usando Alas-V, Alas-B y Alas-E, sumando un total aproximado de 100 cazas estelares devotos del Escuadrón Pícaro. Por esa razón, eligió acuartelarlos en el Lusankya. Durante esta época luchó en la Primera Batalla de Mon Calamari y en la Segunda Batalla de Phaeda, aunque el Lusankya (bajo la dirección de Antilles) no se unió al Escuadrón en la batalla hasta el final del conflicto. del Escuadrón Pícaro luchando en el planeta Adumar]] En el año 11 DBY, los Pícaros se desplegaron en un gran número de campañas, siendo la más notable contra los Invids encabezados por el ex Almirante Imperial Tavira. Corran Horn, ahora adiestrado como Jedi, fue clave en esta campaña encontrando seguidores del lado oscuro tras los Invids y deteniéndolos. A mediados del año 12 DBY ellos fueron uno de los pocos supervivientes de la Nueva República a la Guerra de Orinda. La situación en el recién descubierto planeta Adumar requirió que Wedge volviese a la cabina junto con Tycho Celchu, Wes Janson y Hobbie Klivian en el año 13 DBY. Antilles dirigió a un enviado diplomático que triunfó afiliando al mundo neutral a la Nueva República. Los cuatro pilotos usaron marcas del Escuadrón Pícaro en sus Ala-X y volaron como Vuelo Rojo con indicativos de Rojo 1 hasta Rojo 4. El incidente del Documento de Caamas también convocó a los talentos únicos del Escuadrón Pícaro siendo presionados hacia un servicio en tierra en un intento de esclarecer la verdad que había detrás del documento. La vuelta de Thrawn hizo que los Pícaros se clavaran de nuevo en primera línea en un intento de proteger a la Nueva República. La firma del tratado de paz terminó con la Guerra Civil señalando el momento para muchos pilotos del Escuadrón Pícaro para retirarse. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Bajo el liderazgo del Coronel Gavin Darklighter, el Escuadrón Pícaro jugó un papel central en numerosas batallas contra los yuuzhan vong. El conflicto causó al Escuadrón perdidas cuantiosas, nueve bajas de pilotos, una dimisión y un traslado. En la Guerra de Dantooine y solamente en sus preliminares, la mitad del Escuadrón murió. Durante la Guerra de Attrition, varias armas nuevas fueron desarrolladas, entre ellas la bomba de la sombra, y los cazas Ala-X fueron totalmente mejorados a X-9. Segunda Insurrección Coreliana Durante la Segunda Insurrección Coreliana, el Escuadrón Pícaro fue una vez más convocado para defender la Alianza Galáctica. Bajo la dirección de Jacen y Jaina Solo, el Escuadrón Pícaro hizo su primer ataque a Corellia empezando así una plena escalada de violencia. Identidad Escudo de Armas Durante el entrenamiento del reformado Escuadrón Pícaro, fueron situados en un combate simulado contra Alas-Y. El comandante de la base, el General Horton Salm, accedió a la competición con la creencia de que los Pícaros no podrían posiblemente batir 36 Alas-Y aun con 12 Alas-X. Las Alas-Y del Ala Defensiva, dirigidas por Horton Salm, fueron diezmadas con 30 bajas de las 36 naves destruidas. Los Pícaros solamente perdieron 4 de los suyos. Por si el ratio de bajas de 8-1 no fuese lo suficientemente mortificante, un número de pilotos del Escuadrón Pícaro, dirigidos por Corran Horn (con la ayuda del astro mecánico, Whistler), piratearon el paquete informático SRAOA. Con la “muerte” sobre ellos, en vez de la información de vuelo, los pilotos del Ala Defensora tenían el escudo de armas del Escuadrón Pícaro mostrado en sus pantallas. Gavin Darklighter diseñó el emblema no-oficial como broma y la unidad lo adoptó como propio. El emblema se podía describir como “una estrella roja de doce puntas con el emblema de la Alianza en azul en el centro y un Ala-X en cada punta de la estrella.” Fue enseguida adoptado por el Escuadrón, pintado en sus Alas-X y cosido en sus uniformes de vuelo. En suma a los parches de la unidad, todos los cazas Ala-X del Escuadrón Pícaro tenían sus Alas de estabilización pintadas con franjas rojas y la esquina opuesta al cañón. El Grupo de Cazas Imperiales 181 tenía un diseño similar en sus Interceptores TIE, y por tanto las franjas rojas acabaron convirtiéndose en un signo de habilidad suprema y de honor en la comunidad de pilotos. Uniforme y equipo Antes de la invasión de Coruscant, los pilotos del Escuadrón Pícaro solían proveer sus propios uniformes de vuelo o vestían unos monos naranjas estándar. Subsecuentemente, para honrar la “muerte” de Corran Horn, los uniformes oficiales de la unidad fueron creados basándose en su uniforme de vuelo CorSec. Los nuevos uniformes fueron descritos como un “verde perenne” general, con los costados grises, mangas negras, pantalón a rayas y adornos. En la manga izquierda y en el pecho el escudo de armas del Escuadrón Pícaro. En el 25 DBY, el Coronel Darklighter llevó un anillo de plata que rodeaba el escudo del escuadrón. Su inclusión en la marca de su rango le hacia tener un efecto personal, pero no se sabe si el uso de tales símbolos de mando eran comunes en las Fuerzas de Defensa o en la tradición del Escuadrón Pícaro. Personal Comandantes En orden cronológico #Luke Skywalker #Wedge Antilles #Tycho Celchu #Gavin Darklighter #Jaina Solo #Jacen Solo Otros pilotos En orden alfabético *Alph *Feylis Ardele *Berl *Avan Beruss *Shira Brie *Anni Capstan *Carithlee *Carter *Pash Cracken *Tarrin Datch *Deegan *Dinger *Erisi Dlarit *Myn Donos *Samoc Farr *Soontir Fel *Inyri Forge *Lujayne Forge *Gemmer *Harthis *Nala Hetsime *Barlon Hightower *Corran Horn *Andoorni Hui *Xarcce Huwla *Ibtisam *Plourr Ilo *Herian I'ngre *Bror Jace *Wes Janson *Standro Jcir *Zev Kabir *Ran Kether *Dar Keyis *Kirst *Derek "Hobbie" Klivian *Tenk Lenso *Leth Liav *Elscol Loro *Kasan Moor *Dllr Nep *Karie Neth *Kral Nevil *Koobis Nu *Aril Nunb *Ten Numb *Kesin Ommis *Ligg Panat *Pirgi *Ooryl Qrygg *Dak Ralter *Gayla Riemann *Keir Santage *Sarkli *Pedna Scotian *Will Scotian *Asyr Sei'lar *Zev Senesca *Riv Shiel *Khe-Jeen Slee *Jacen Solo *Jaina Solo *Tal'dira *Cinda Tarheel *Hanc Thorben *Tik *Nrin Vakil *Kit Valent *Alinn Varth *Nawara Ven *Peshk Vri'syk *Wald *Wister *Rhysati Ynr *Zekk Personal de apoyo *Reina Faleur *Shabba *Koyi Komad *M-3PO (Emtrey) *R5-D2 (Mynock) *R2-B3 *R2-D2 *R5-G8 (Gate) *Sparky *Toughcatch *Whistler *Zraii Apariciones *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''A Day in the Life'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Lucky'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Union'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Chewbacca *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' }} Fuentes *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Mission to Myrkr'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Handbook 1: X-wing Rogue Squadron'' *''Handbook 2: Crimson Empire'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Enlace externo Categoría:Organizaciones Categoría:Unidades militares Categoría:Alianza Rebelde (unidades militares) de:Sonderstaffel en:Rogue Squadron